


The end of the fantasy/The begining of my doom

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, anal rape, forced anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel is now a human, filled with love for Eric, but Eric is a rich and heartles douchebag that only wants to fuck with out mercy a person with out voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the fantasy/The begining of my doom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic, it was in my mind and now is a reality (Sorry for my English)

Ariel walked to the shore, unsure how this legs worked, but they looked strong, as his new body, he discovered that a thing was hanging between his in between new legs, Ursula didn’t said nothing about this.  
The salty air made him fell exposed, and he was, and also alone. But not for long, because a handsome man was coming his way, It was Eric!!!, the sexy gut which he turned human. When Eric saw I’m he run to his side, thinking he needed help.  
-Can I help you?  
Ariel couldn’t respond, because he gave his voice to the sea which.  
-Can’t you answer me?  
Ariel made sings trying to make him understand that he didn’t have a voice. He did his best till Eric talked- Oh, I see.- Eric’s cute and caring face turned to a face that Ariel never seen him doing before. It was a naughty face, it had lust.  
-So you are naked? here?...you must be a pretty unlucky fella, aren’t ya?  
Eric caught him by the arm, Ariel felt the strong prince force on his arm, Eric took down his sailor trousers and pants and let his penis out for Ariel to see, the cock was beginning to get hard; Ariel didn’t understand, he taught that when Prince Eric would see him, he would take him to the palace.  
He took by his hair and made him kneel in front of his majestic cock, with two of his rs fingers he forced his mouth open and made him swallow on his cock. Ariel began to tear from his eyes, Eric was hurting him, and he couldn’t breath- I’m I too big for your mouth? Well let’s see what your ass hole thinks.- With all his strength he forced Ariel to lay his back against a rock and took his legs in his hands and opened them wide, because they were knew and Ariel didn’t know how to used them, that movement made him hurt.   
Eric took one of his fingers into his mouth- I see a naughty boy begging to be fucked by royalty- and passed on his lips and fill them with his saliva, that finger was pushed inside of Ariel’s pussy, and made him feel dirty and weird, Eric was touching him without his contentment, this is not the Eric he had in mind, is not the Eric he dreamed of; he was torturing him in a funny way. Eric was supposed to protect him, care for him, and love him; but instead he was making him feel bad with himself.  
Eric finger press harder against the virgin entrance- Oh, I see…this is a virgins pussy, sweet, I always wanted to fuck without mercy a voiceless man- Ariel didn’t like the words that Eric was saying, the man that he loves is not being a gentleman. He pushed two and then three fingers, Ariel’s entrance was beginning to feel hot and dry.   
Eric took his shirt and tossed it against Ariel’s side, and without warning he slid his cock inside Ariel in a non-gentle way, and Ariel began crying, he couldn’t scream or shout, or ask for help; The love of his life was hurting him, and that taught was torturing Ariel as much as Eric’s cocks going inside and outside his ass hole.  
His hair was pulled, his short red hair, with brutality; the force that he had being receiving was inhumane. And the more Eric pushed his cock inside; more Ariel’s hair was pulled, so he hated that hanging thing that Ursula never told him about. It hurt inside of him; he felt his insides open more and more, like there was no limit to how much he could be opened by Eric.  
Eric groaned more than before, making Ariel fell strange, Eric was enjoying; Enjoying making that thing to him. It hurt so much that Eric was taking pleasure in all of this, and him not. He promised himself that he will kill him one day.  
Eric shot all his semen inside Ariel, and Ariel felt the fullness of Eric’s cock and seed. The prince took out his cock form Ariel’s man pussy, and put his shirt on, then his sailors thrushes, and left Ariel naked and alone at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please


End file.
